


Rest well, it's my turn, now.

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, atla sibling fluff, i've written about Zuko and Azula now it's their turn, literally no plot just fluff, sick Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Katara was everything to him. She was his sister, his caretaker—and most of the time, his only rational thoughts too. But sometimes, that made him forget that she was still his little sister after all.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Rest well, it's my turn, now.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ATLA SIBLING FLUFF Y'ALL YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS !!! ! !

“Come on, Katara. Please?”  
  
Katara sighs, turning over to her other side weakly to avoid her brother’s face. Sokka stays on the other side, unsure of what to do, patiently trying to talk his sister into eating something for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “Katara. Won’t you at least talk to me?”  
  
Her sister stays still, her back facing him, unmoved and unbothered.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
He turns around to leave, reminding himself a thing or two of what Aang had said about giving her some space. God knows she needs it. “Call me if you need—”  
  
“Sokka?”   
  
He stopped in his steps. Katara’s voice was so weak, so scared, sounding exactly like how she did when their father first left them to war. He could remember it so clearly in his head, like it happened just yesterday—watching his father’s ship disappears into the horizon as he held his little sister’s hand in his.   
  
Katara had been like a mother to him, taking over everything almost immediately after their mother died and all the men in their village left for war. He’s never told her this before, but he doesn’t remember his mother’s face at all. And when he _does_ tries to…  
  
All he sees was Katara.   
  
She was everything to him. She was his sister, his caretaker—and most of the time, his only rational thoughts too. But sometimes, that made him forget that she was still his little sister after all.   
  
“Sokka,” she calls again, voice breaking, shaking, her body still facing the wall when Sokka finally turns around to see her. He moves back towards the bed quietly, getting into the bed with her and puts a careful hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Hey. It’s okay.”   
  
A sob breaks from his sister’s shaking body. Then another, then another—Sokka could feel his heart breaking with hers. He shushes her, wrapping his firm, steady arms around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him, resting her head in his lap. “Hey. _Shh_ , hey, Katara. It’s okay.” He held her firmly. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Katara shook her head, fingers grasping on his shirt as if her life depended on it.   
  
“Okay. Okay.” Sokka nodded. “That’s okay, too. I’m here.” he brushes away the sweat-plastered hair from her warm forehead, wiping off the tears that stained her cheeks. “I’m here. I’m here.”  
  
He vaguely remembers how their mother would rock them to sleep when they couldn’t. He remembers her, even if it’s just a bit—but when he tries to picture her face, all there is was Katara. Who took care of him. Who hugs him when he needs it, no matter if he says it or not. _Katara_ , his little sister.   
  
“I’m here,” he mutters to her, pressing his nose into her forehead while he held her in her arms. “Just like how you were with me, remember? I’m here. You’ve done enough, Katara.” he huffs out a quiet laugh when he says it. “It’s my turn, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
